A NEW WORLD
by fireman023
Summary: it has been a year since the titans have been defeated and annie along with the rest have lost there powers. Eren X Annie
1. Chapter 1

A new world

It was been a year since the titans have been defeated. Annie had been released because when the titans died so did her powers along with Eren Berthold and Reiner. Mikasa was about to ask Eren out when Armin and Berthold walked up. Eren drowned everyone out and started looking around for someone. When he finally spots the person he snuck off to go talk to them.

"Hi, Annie" Eren said as he walked up to her.

"Hi" Annie said in her normal bored tone as usual.

"Meet me a 12'o'clock tonight on top of the hill with the cherry tree" he said as he started to walk away and left her wondering what he wanted.

Trying to show as little interest as possible Annie said "What do you want?"

"You will have to wait a see" he turning around and called back. As Eren snuck back up to the group, Mikasa noticed he was gone as asked" Where were you?"

"Just chatting with a friend." He said hoping she would buy it. Witch she did.

"Ok um…can I can I talk to you in private?" Mikasa stuttered.

"Um sure?" he said in a questioning tone. As they walk away Jean walks up to join the argument between Armin and Berthold about when the expedition is outside the wall.

"It is tomorrow." Berthold said trying to win the little guy over but failing.

"Berthold it is in 3 days dude. " said Armin in a highly sophisticated tone.

"How do you know" asked Berthold who was mildly annoyed.

"I asked Captain Levi how else would I know?" said the small boy.

"You and your damn thinking." Berthold said in angry as he walked away in defeat.

**Meanwhile with Eren and Mikasa**

"What do you want Mikasa?" Eren said is a whisper just in case someone was ease dropping on them.

"Well I came here to ask you if y-you w-want to go out?" she said in a little shy tone as if scared.

'Shit' he thought "um give me time to think about it."

"Ok" she replied sadly as she turned around to hide her disappointment. She walked off without saying another word to Eren for the rest of the day not wanting to push him to say no. It was now nighttime and she was very tired from training that day. She just decided to wait until tomorrow for the answer. She then took a shower and hurried off to sleep. Meanwhile Eren purposely took a nap for this moment. He was waiting at the hill with the cherry tree. He was laying down feeling the soft grass under him but immediately jumped up when he hear a quiet curious voice behind him. His first instinct was to punch but he didn't instead he turned to look who it was. Standing there was Annie 'beautiful at night' Eren thought.

He was so deep in thought he didn't hear her say "So what do you want?" she said for the 2nd time.

**To be continued **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys athours notes; leave a review I try to update as soon as possible also there is this exllent guy on youtube called 'lemmino musice' check him out thanks enjoy the story.**

Chapter 2

"Oh sorry I was deep in thought, I wanted you here because I want to train possibly." Eren said in a whisper.

"You're lying I can tell by the way you are avoiding eye contact." She said wanting to know the truth. "What is the real reason Eren?"

"No I am not!" Eren yelled/whispered. "I genuinely want to train just umm taking in the night air."

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes and not wanting to argue with the emerald eye boy. Eren got up from his place under the cherry tree (his place to go when he wants to be alone) and put his fighting stance up. Annie annoyed that he wants to "spar", even though he really is too scared to say the real reason he brought her out here, got into her traditional fighting stance. He charged her as normal but right before he got to her he drop and slid into her legs causing her to fall as he got on her and pinned her down. Annie tried to wiggle out from under but every time she did so he just repositioned. Eren was sitting on her legs and holding her hands down with her own. His face was dangerously close to hers.

"Get off" Annie said struggling.

"Nope, you have to fight for it" laughed Eren. "It is your turn to get out of the hold."

"Fine, this should be easy" she remarked as she continued to struggle. "Also back up some. Taking advantage of how close his face was she head butted as hard as she could. While he was dazed she freed one hand a pushed him off. She quickly pinned him and was sitting on top of him holding his hands down. He tried to kick her off but she was too far up so he only gently taped her back.

"Now it is your turn to get out." She said as she leans down close to his face. He looks up at her realizing he made her smile something only he can do.

**As he looks up at her he says "the reason I brought you out her is because I love you."**

**Aouthor's notes: sorry it was short I just didn't want to wait to update anylonger so hop you enjoyed it plz as alays leave a review.**


End file.
